


Plot Bunnies - ID

by SnickeringFox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't Post To Another Site, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Snippets, TBA - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnickeringFox/pseuds/SnickeringFox
Summary: Snippet dari fanfic yang ga kelar jadi fanfic ditumpuk disini. Kali aja ntar ada rasa buat ngelanjutin. Silakan liat silakan ambil bagi yang suka, saya cuma minta di-link aja.English version menyusul.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Original Male Character(s), Seth Clearwater/Original Male Character(s)





	1. INDEX

Index List plotbunnies biar gampang nyari

  1. Electric to Love (SethxMaleOC)
  2. Roaring Sparks (FemaleOC Twin Kagami Taiga)
  3. Game + Movie + Wish = Troubles! (Twilight SIOC)
  4. Love Experiment (JacobxMaleOC)
  5. Song of Dragoon (LOTR OC)




	2. Electric to Love (SethxMaleOC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC: Neo. High Mage dari Rabellium aka Negeri Fantasy nan Jauh Disana aka Different World. Paling terkenal karena muka ratanya yang super _deadpan_ ngajakin berantem. Mata biru elektrik karena suatu dan lain hal. Seth ter-imprint dengannya.
> 
> Seth: the dumbass that getting tongue-tied everytime Neo look at him with his resting bitch-face on

—Bahkan sejak awal melihatnya, Seth sudah menyukai warna _electric blue_. Biru nyata, biru yang berani, yang terlihat bersinar dalam gelapnya warna jelaga. Biru menyala, yang seolah tak kenal takut. Biru yang bagai menyeretnya masuk ke kedalaman lautan hitam; hanya untuk menuju _shocking blue_ yang mengalir lembut itu. Biru yang bagai meneriakkan frasa misterius sekaligus elegan disaat bersamaan.

Biru yang, saat ini berada dalam jarak lima senti dari mata cokelatnya.

Biru yang masih ditatapnya tanpa berkedip selama dua menit terakhir.

Warna biru; milik pemuda bersurai hitam yang saat ini berada di bawah tubuhnya—dalam keadaan tertindih, seandainya kalian memikirkan hal lain— yang juga menatap balik _choco-brown_ miliknya datar.

Seth bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan lembut napas pemuda itu di wajahnya—anehnya, beraroma mirip salju pertama di musim dingin— dan aroma tubuhnya. Segarnya wangi _citrus_ lemon, dipadu dengan lembutnya aroma _White lily_. Helai rambutnya yang sewarna jelaga, terlihat berantakan bahkan tanpa adanya angin. Dan terasa sangat lembut bila disentuh. Hidung kecil tapi mancung menambah kesan ‘imut’ pada pemuda ini, tapi bibir mungil _baby pink_ miliknya juga membuat kata ‘manis’ sangat cocok untuknya. Demi buah tropis berjalan di fandom tetangga, ingin sekali dirinya merasakan bibir ranum itu, dan membuktikan apakah rasanya akan semanis warnanya…

“—berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan _pedobear_ seperti itu.”

—Dan suara itu! Oh _Jashin-sama_ , itu adalah suara _bass_ terindah yang pernah didengarnya. Begitu dalam, begitu manis, begitu memabukkan, begitu merangsa—

“Hei, bisakah kau segera menyingkir? Kau menindihku.”

Seth mengerjap.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

“M-maaf!” Seth segera menyingkir dari atas tubuh pemuda itu sebelum membantunya berdiri. Wajahnya merona merah hingga telinga, merasa malu karena ketahuan melihat—menatap, ralat otaknya— sang pemuda.

Mata biru itu menatapnya datar. “Permintaan maaf diterima. Lagipula ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin kutanyakan,”, tangannya bergerak membersihkan tanah yang menempel di celana _jeans_ yang dipakainya.

Seth membalas dengan kerjapan bingung.

“Kenapa kau menubrukku?”

Serigala di dalam benak Seth menggeram begitu ingatan tentang kejadian beberapa menit sebelumnya melintas di pikirannya. Dan Seth merasa marah.

—sekaligus **takut**.

“Dasar bodoh! Apa kau sudah gila?! Jika aku tidak menubrukmu, kau pasti sudah tertabrak oleh mobil yang tadi melintas! Bahkan jalur sepi seperti ini lebih berbahaya!”, pemuda bermanik coklat itu mulai histeris dengan setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini bila ia tidak sengaja melintas di dekat sana.

.

Posesif, eh?

.

“—Tunggu, kau baik-baik saja, kan? Apa kau terluka? Lecet? Apa ada memar? Kau tidak terserempet, kan—“ tangan Seth memegang kepala si pemuda, menyentuh bahu, tangan, mencari segala memar dan luka yang mungkin ada di tubuh pemuda itu.

“Kau bicara terlalu cepat. Dan jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu adalah ya, tidak, tidak, tidak, dan tidak.”

“A-ah, maaf…”

“Hn.” Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. Dan setelahnya tidak ada yang bicara. Seth sendiri bingung ingin bicara apa.

… _krik. Krik. Kriiiiiiiikk._

Oh diamlah, serangga sialan. Tidak lihat saat ini ia sedang berusaha mencari kalimat yang tak membuatnya terlihat bodoh di depan _imprint_ -nya ini, apa?

.

.

.

—tunggu, _imprint_?

.

.

.

Oh, _Holy_.

Menelan ludah dengan gugup, akhirnya Seth memberanikan diri memecah keheningan itu. Tapi alih-alih kalimat, ‘Siapa namamu? Apa kau orang baru di kota ini?’ seperti yang sudah direncanakan oleh otaknya, yang keluar malah…

“Udaranya dingin, ya?”

.

.

.

Krik.

Krik.

Kriiiiikrikrikriiiiiiiik~

.

—Sialan. Bahkan jangkrik pun masih sempat menertawainya.—

.

Seth sudah berniat kabur saja dari tempatnya sekarang—mencari sekop, menulis pesan terakhir, lalu pergi ke tempat sepi dan mengubur diri hidup-hidup disana— saat suara _bass_ itu kembali mengalun.

“Suhu 5 derajat tidak bisa dikategorikan dingin, kau tahu. Dan kalau kau membeku, kenapa malah _topless_ begitu.”

Dan jujur saja, Seth tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Pilihan pertama, terkejut karena kalimatnya yang _out of topic_ itu tetap direspon. Pilihan kedua, kegirangan karena si pemuda membalas ucapannya; dengan cara loncat-loncat bak anak autis kelebihan glukosa. Pilihan ketiga, tertawa malu—dengan cengiran yang beberapa senti lebih lebar dari biasa— dan menggaruk kepalanya; efek tidak sempat mandi tiga hari terakhir ini, demi apa.

Tentu saja Seth memilih opsi ketiga; karena opsi pertama lebih melenceng dari topik semula (memangnya, topik apa?), dan demi vampir maniak di Itali sana, opsi kedua sebisa mungkin tidak akan dilakukannya.

.

Biarpun dirinya punya predikat anak hiperaktif—orang-orang terlalu baik untuk mengatakannya ‘ababil’— kelebihan gula di kalangan ‘teman-teman’nya, harga dirinya (yang masih tersisa, tentu saja) tidak akan membiarkan _image_ dirinya jatuh dihadapan sang belahan jiwa.

.

“Ah, uh, hahaha… _yeah_ , benar.” Tertawa dipaksakan—apa boleh buat— sebelum akhirnya ia bisa mengatakannya lagi.

“Uh, namaku Seth, Seth Clearwater. Siapa namamu?”

Jeda dua detik sebelum bibir ranum itu bergerak, melantunkan satu frasa yang segera hinggap di indra pendengarannya.

“…Neo.”

.

.

Betapa otot mulutnya terasa sakit karena Seth menahannya agar tidak bergerak naik dan melebar. _Yeah_ , salahkan otot wajahnya yang memang dari sananya selalu menampilkan cengiran bodoh khasnya.

“Kau darimana? Kenapa kau malah berdiri di tengah jalan seperti tadi? Dan yang lebih penting, kenapa kau malah tidak menghindar saat mobil tadi lewat?” Nada bicara Seth terdengar khawatir.

“…kurasa aku tersesat.”

Tercengang, mata coklatnya menatap tak percaya. Sudah pasti bukan dari Forks, apalagi La Push. Karena pasti ada seseorang yang akan menghentikan mobilnya dan mengantar Neo kembali. Ini kota kecil, demi apa….

“Kau dari Los Angeles?”

_Orbs_ biru balas menatap manik coklatnya. Neo sedikit memiringkan kepala.

“Apa itu ‘Los Angeles’?”

.

.

_What the…?_

.

“Er, itu nama kota setelah La Push. Kau… bukan berasal dari sini?” Seth kembali menggaruk kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada kesalahpahaman di sini…

“La Push itu dimana?”

“Ikuti jalur ke sana,” Seth menunjuk jalur di sebelah kirinya, “disitu pemukiman observasi La Push. Jalur di sana—” kali ini sebelah kanannya, “—menuju kota Forks.”

“Los Angeles?”

“Kota pertama setelah La Push.”

Neo menatap jalur menuju La Push dengan ekspresi _stoic_. “Aku tersesat sangat jauh, kalau begitu.”

“Huh?” Seth menatapnya bingung.

“Tidak ada jalan menuju Rabellium, huh?” bisik Neo pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Seth dengan pendengarannya yang abnormal itu.

Entah kenapa, percakapan ini malah terasa semakin absurd.

“Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Kau bisa menginap di rumahku untuk sementara, Neo. Lagipula aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini.”

Dan membuang kesempatan mengenal lebih dekat _imprint_ -nya ini.

Neo menatapnya sesaat, sebelum mengangguk. “Baiklah.”


	3. Roaring Sparks (FemaleOC Twin of Kagami Taiga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an information broker died and reincarnated as younger twin of Kagami Taiga. What could she do in this peaceful second life? Why, build an underground blackmail empire, of course.

**First meeting with Seirin**

“GAAAHH!!” jeritan maskulin menggema di udara pagi penginapan itu.

“ _Geez_ , Hyuuga, kenapa kau berisik sekali pagi-pag—… kyaaaa!”

“B—beraninya dia…!”

* _DUAK_ *

“G—GAAKH! Ow, ow… hei! Kenapa kau menendangku?!”

“Ohohoho… Aku senang akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kami di dunia nyata, Kagami. Sekarang, bisakah kau menjelaskan KENAPA kau bisa tidur dengan seorang gadis di sini?” kata Riko dengan senyuman _sangat_ manis membingkai wajahnya. Lengkap dengan aura hitam yang menjalar keluar.

_Blink. Blink_.

“…hah?”

Kagami menunduk, dan melihat rambut dua warna familiar disampingnya.

Ia memasang wajah datar.

Dan proses memukul kepala gadis itu.

Aksinya itu membuat si pemilik kepala bangun terkejut, dan mulai melindungi kepalanya dari Kagami.

“O—ow, ow, ow… s—sakit…”

“Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Tidak, yang lebih penting, bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?!”

“… _Well_ , aku melacakmu, tentu saja. (dengan pelacak yang kuselipkan padamu)” gumam pelan sang gadis, supaya Kagami tidak mendengarnya, tapi sayangnya ia mendengarnya. Begitu juga Seirin.

…

_P—Pelacak?!_

Sudut mata sang _Ace_ mengedut. Ia meletakkan kepalan tangannya di ubun-ubun gadis itu, dan mulai menekan kepalanya ke bawah.

“Lalu kenapa kau disini?!”

“Kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau akan bermalam ketika kau bilang akan pergi! Itu semua salahmu—ow, ow, ooow!”

“Bagian mana dari ‘perjalanan latihan’ yang tidak kau mengerti?! Tentu saja aku bermalam dengan tim! Itu yang dimaksud dengan _camp_ pelatihan!”

“Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu, Toraaa…!” ratap gadis itu.

“Ini hanya untuk tiga malam! Dan kau bisa tidur dengan Alex, tahu.”

Mereka berdua terus bertengkar, sementara Riko mulai mengeluarkan aura kematian ketika implikasi bahwa kejadian ini terus terulang menerpa mereka.

“Ahem.”

Kagami menoleh, dan memucat.

“Maaf ya aku harus memotong _pembicaraan_ kalian. Jadi, siapa gadis ini, Ka- _ga- **mi**_?”

Ia mulai merinding ketakutan.

Gadis yang dimaksud menegak. “Eh? Kau tidak memberitahu mereka, Tora? Kejam sekali~”

Senyuman Riko melebar setengah inci. “Ara~? Jadi kami _seharusnya_ tahu tentang, maksudnya? Maafkan aku, tapi Kagami tidak pernah memberitahu kami.” Aura yang menguar sangat tebal Hyuuga dan Kuroko yang berada di samping si pelatih mengambil langkah mundur.

Si gadis, mengabaikan ‘harimau’ menggigil disampingnya berpaling untuk berhadapan dengan Seirin. Dan membuat mereka membeku.

“Aku Kagami Nekota, adik kembar Taiga. Senang akhirnya bertemu dengan kalian semua.”

Di depan mereka adalah bermata ngantuk, berambut sepanjang bahu, versi perempuan _Ace_ tim mereka.

Yang memakai celana pendek sepaha, dan salah satu kaos milik Taiga yang kebesaran dan mengekspos salah satu bahunya, dan benar-benar mengeluarkan aura sensual dengan jumlah yang mengkhawatirkan.

.

.

Dan itulah pertemuan pertama tim Seirin dengan si kembaran eksentrik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Udah bikin plot, scenes, etc, sayangnya nggak terlalu mendalami fandom ini. Hanyar bisa mengeluarkan snippet kecil-kecilan HA


	4. Game + Movie + Wish = Troubles  (Twilight SIOC) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SI/OC terbangun di hutan bersalju, hanya berbekal seperangkat _cosplay gun_ dari DMC.
> 
> (Author sendiri lupa sebenarnya fic ini plotnya gimana)

* * *

[…Gelap.]

.

.

.

[Semuanya hitam.]

.

.

 _Blackness. Darkness_.

.

.

Aku nggak pernah tahu kegelapan bisa sangat dalam, sangat tidak berdasar. Aku nggak bisa melihat apapun. Aku nggak bisa merasakan apapun. Nggak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain berharap bisa lepas dari kegelapan abadi ini. Aku adalah kesadaran yang terkurung; bahkan hampir nggak bisa berpikir. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku nggak sadar akan segalanya….

* * *

.

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess_

_We seek it thus, and take it to the sky_

.

* * *

.

.

.

…Dingin.

Rasa dingin adalah hal pertama yang muncul di otakku saat akhirnya aku bisa merasakan tubuhku. Rasa dingin dari segala arah. Dingin dari kakiku, tanganku, tubuhku, kepalaku. Dingin membeku dari angin yang berhembus perlahan di wajahku. Dingin dari udara yang mengambang, dingin dari permukaan tempatku berbaring. Dingin, dingin, dingin, dingin… sepertinya aku lupa mematikan kipas angin.

…tunggu. Kipas angin nggak akan sedingin ini. Ini sih seperti berada di dalam kamar pendingin daging yang pernah kulihat di tv dengan tambahan balok-balok es raksasa sebagai perabotannya.

Dan aku berbaring di mana? Kenapa rasanya _dinginmenyengatmenusuktulang_ —basah, pula? Dan yang kusentuh ini apaan, coba? Kok rasanya beneran mirip salju es, sih?

Sepertinya aku masih bermimpi. Tapi seharusnya indra perasa-ku nggak berfungsi, ‘kan?

Nggak, nggak. Aku yakin aku sudah bangun. Kugerakkan tangan kananku ke arah perut, dan kucubit kulit di sana.

**Nyut**.

.

.

_ANJRIT NGILUUU!_

…Yup. _Awake, definitely_. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Udaranya _terlalu_ segar, hidungku mampet. Ini jelas bukan kamarku. Lalu aku tidur dimana?

Akhirnya aku membuka mata perlahan. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap, mengusap pelan mataku untuk menghilangkan sisa ngantuk. Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat setelah itu adalah titik-titik putih yang berjatuhan, dan pepohonan yang membingkai langit mendung di atas.

Perlahan-lahan aku bangkit dari posisi berbaring; mengerjap menatap gumpalan putih di tubuhku. Salju. Mendongak; aku menatap sekelilingku. Semuanya pohon. Pohon-pohon besar tinggi menjulang. Tempatku berbaring ternyata adalah tanah dengan salju lumayan tebal sebagai alasnya. Dan kalau aku berbaring lagi, menunggu gumpalan salju berikutnya menutupi permukaan tubuhku, aku akan jadi sushi salju. Atau sándwich salju. Atau roti salju—

—berhenti berimajinasi. Fokus.

…fokus…? _Tunggu dulu_. Ingat kembali apa yang kulakukan sebelum ini. Aku main game PS2 sampai tengah malam. Tempat adalah di ruang tamu, _check_. Artinya aku masih di rumah, _check_. Yang kulakukan setelah bermain game, **_uncheck_**.

_… Da shit_.

Oke, sekarang apa yang kulakukan saat ini. Aku berbaring di tengah—kemungkinan—hutan, hutan pinus sepertinya, dengan cuaca mendung yang seharusnya turun hujan tapi malah gumpalan putih salju.

.

.

.

 **Salju**.

.

.

…terakhir kali kulihat di buku sejarah, Indonesia masih termasuk di wilayah tropis. Yang artinya masih terdiri dari musim kemarau dan musim hujan. Dan salju masih tergolong dalam iklim **sub** tropis. Cuma mimpi yang bisa membawaku ke tengah hutan di antah-berantah, yang sudah pasti ada di luar negeri. Yeah, sudah pasti ini mimpi.

_…benarkah?_

Mimpi tidak akan membuatku merasakan apapun di permukaan kulitku.

Wajahku _blank_ menatap ke depan. Aku ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya tapi sayangnya aku sedang nggak minat tertawa. Tapi bibirku membuka perlahan; melantunkan dua frasa yang mewakili perasaanku saat ini—

“— _the hell._ ”

.

* * *

.

“Oke. Oke. _Don’t freak out_. _Don’t freak out_. Santai… tarik napas, hembuskan…. Tarik… hembus… oke. _Keep cool_ , nyantai. Ohshit—dahellwiththis—” Aku terus merapalkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang, berusaha menenangkan diri walau hal itu susah sekali dilakukan saat ini. Yeah, ini sudah pasti bukan mimpi. Aku bukan orang naif yang susah menerima kenyataan kalau kejadian _impossible_ begini nggak terjadi.

… oke, mungkin sedikit. Tapi tetap saja, berteleportasi ke antah berantah dalam satu malam itu kan sungguh imposibru sekali.

Aku hanya butuh masa _freak out_ sekitar beberapa puluh menit. Jadi yang kuperlukan saat ini hanyalah mengatur napas. Yeah, tarik… hembuskan… tarik… hembuskan… tarik….

_Ohmai, yang gue pegang salju. **Salju beneran**_ **.** _Demi apaaaa~_

_Ohshit, salju beneran itu **dingin**._

_THE HECK, gue ada dimana iniiiiii!!_

_Orang di rumah ada yang nyari gue nggak, ya. Please, kalian nyariin gue, tapi jangan cuma di sekitar rumah doank, cari sampe lintas negara gitu kek. Jelas-jelas gue nggak ada di sekitar rumah iniii…._

_…_

_…_

_OHSHITWHERETHEHECKISTHIIISSSS???!!!!—_

**Tek**.

Sensasi metal dingin di jemari tangan kananku berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku mengalihkan tatapan mataku yang sedari tadi menatap kosong ke depan menuju benda yang disentuh tangan kananku. Dan aku hampir terjengkang mundur karena terlalu syok. Hampir.

Biarpun minus mataku sudah 2.0, aku nggak serabun itu untuk nggak mengenali benda apa itu yang tergeletak dengan inosennya di samping jemariku.

Pistol, bo. **_A gun_**.

**_Or guns_** , ralatku saat melihat benda serupa di samping jemari tangan kiriku.

.

.

.

_OH SHIT ADA APA DENGAN GUE DAN KEBERADAAN PISTOL-PISTOL INI COBA??_

.

.

.

 _But, this guns… is painstakingly familiar_.

Yep, aku pernah melihat model pistol ini. Semi-otomatis, bentuk persis dengan perbedaan pada warna. Hitam dan perak. Dengan gagang kayu berpernis coklat, di kedua sisi berbentuk oval dengan gambar simbol nggak kukenal berwarna biru elektrik alih-alih foto gadis muda. Belum lagi tulisan “Ebony & Ivory” di selongsong peluru pada pistol hitam, dan “For Tony Redgrave” di selongsong pistol perak.

Jelas sekali ini _twin-guns Ebony-Ivory_.

Milik Dante dari Devil May Cry, pula.

.

.

.

Oke. _This. Is. Ridiculous_.

Dengan tangan gemetar, aku menggenggam kedua pistol dan menelitinya. Mungkin aja yang kugenggam ini hanya pistol replika keperluan _cosplay_. Karena benda ini terlalu ‘wft-demi-apa-benda-dari-game-ada-barengan-gue?!’ untuk jadi nyata. Lagipula tampilannya nggak persis sama dengan yang di game. Warna untuk tulisannya _electric blue_ , bukan emas. Pelatuknya juga berwarna sama. Warnanya bukan lagi hitam-emas dan perak-emas seperti di game, tapi jadi hitam-biru dan perak-biru.

_Well, cool_.

Ha, sudah pasti ini _cosplay_.

…tapi, kupikir aku nggak punya alat _cosplay_. Kenapa benda ini ada bersamaku? Mungkinkah ini punya suatu entitas —semoga itu ‘orang’— yang membawaku ke antah berantah ini?

…kok nggak _matching_ banget, sih.

“Entitas dengan kemampuan teleportasi dan _cosplay_? Hahaha, kok nggak nyambung, ya.” Aku tertawa datar.

Kutatap lagi kedua pistol di tanganku. Mungkin benda ini harus kusimpan. Siapa tahu entitas yang mengirimku ke sini, datang kembali untuk mengambil benda _cosplay_ -nya dan aku bisa ‘membujuknya’ membawaku kembali pulang. Simpel. Aku memasukkan kedua pistol itu ke kantong celana panjangku. Besi dinginnya yang hanya terbatas kain tipis dari kulitku membuatku menggigil.

Yang jadi masalah dari pemikiran simpel barusan adalah, kapan entitas itu muncul kembali?

.

* * *

“… _Crap_. Gue memb **ekuuu** u…”

Aku menatap agak ngeri telapak tanganku yang gemetaran. Warnanya putih total. Ohmai… ini bukan pertanda bagus. Biarpun aku tahan dingin sampai titik tertentu, tapi kalau duduk diam di alam terbuka saat hujan salju begini dengan selapis pakaian saja, cari mati namanya. Bangun dan menghadapi kenyataan kalau berada di tengah hutan itu satu masalah, mati membeku karena terlalu syok untuk bergerak itu lain masalah!

“M-mesti pe-ergiii….”

Dan mulutku mulai susah digerakkan. Oke, ini sudah masuk tingkat ‘bergerak-atau-mati’! Aku menggerakkan tanganku yang makin gemetaran menyentuh bibirku. Tidak terasa apa-apa. Yang artinya, bibirku —dan kemungkinan wajahku juga— sama dinginnya dengan tanganku. Aku bergegas berdiri, hanya untuk jatuh di kedua lututku. Kakiku terlalu beku untuk bisa digerakkan.

_Shit_. Gue masih sayang nyawa.

Aku mencoba lagi untuk berdiri. Kali ini dengan perlahan, agar kakiku bisa menahan beratku.Setelah berhasil berdiri, aku perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kakiku. Langkah pertama, aku hampir tersungkur.Langkah kedua, semakin baik. Langkah ketiga, aku berhasil melangkah tanpa hambatan. Aku berjalan ke depan menelusuri pepohonan tinggi sambil memeluk diri sendiri.

Aku tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan takjub sekaligus ngeri saat menatap kepulan napasku yang melayang di udara.Baru kali ini aku melihatnya. Seandainya masalahku saat ini dikesampingkan, aku pasti sudah bermain-main dengan salju disini. Salju yang **asli**.

…seharusnya aku takut. Karena itu artinya aku benar-benar nggak berada di negaraku lagi.Seharusnya aku khawatir, apakah aku bisa pulang atau nggak.Tapi saat ini aku nggak merasakan apa-apa. Nggak ada sedikitpun rasa cemas. Nggak ada rasa takut yang seperti itu. Yang ada hanya…

.

.

 ** _excitement_** …?

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Itu… nggak sepenuhnya salah, sih. Cuma nggak benar. Aneh. Ukh, mungkin aku mulai mengalami gejala hipotermia. Menelan ludah begitu pemikiran itu terlintas, aku mulai mempercepat langkahku. Dengan sebelah tangan bertumpu pada batang pohon, aku berjalan semakin cepat.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berjalan di tengah antah berantah ini. Semenit, belasan menit, mungkin puluhan menit, aku nggak bisa memastikan dengan keadaan tubuhku yang sudah membeku. Kakiku sudah mati rasa, badanku bergetar kedinginan, kepalaku terasa berat, dan benakku berkabut. Hanya tekad yang membuatku mampu bergerak. Dan rasa dingin besi di kantong celanaku juga membantu.

Walau sepertinya sebentar lagi aku bakal pingsan.

Aku menghentakkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk untuk menatap barisan pepohonan di depanku. Kepalaku tambah sakit dan mataku hilang focus karena gerakan tiba-tiba tadi, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja, tapi sesaat tadi—

Krsek, krsek.

—langkah kaki.

Untuk sesaat, kelegaan membuatku melupakan keadaan tubuhku yang mati rasa semua. Karenanya, aku mengabaikan pikiran rasional yang berteriak memperingatkanku, siapa tahu suara itu malah suara hewan predator yang mungkin ada di sini. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju suara itu, dan nggak sengaja tersandung akar pohon yang menyembul di permukaan tanah.

Aku jatuh tersungkur, salju berdebam telak ke wajahku. Aku tengkurap, nggak mau repot-repot mencoba untuk bangkit. Aku kelelalahn, tubuhku sudah nggak bisa digerakkan lagi. Tapi aku nggak takut bakal mati membeku di sini, karena langkah kaki samar yang kudengar tadi menuju ke arahku terbaring. Langkahnya cepat, terburu-buru, dan aku merasakan panas membara di pundakku diikuti perasaan diangkat dari salju—

—dan aku pingsan.

.

.

* * *


	5. Game + Movie + Wish = Troubles (Twilight SIOC) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —And cut!

* * *

.

.

.

_“Ya Tuhan!”_

Emily terkesiap kaget saat melihat Embry masuk dari pintu depan membawa seseorang yang terkulai lemas di lengannya. Ia bergegas menuju sofa kecil yang ada di ruang tamu dan membaringkan orang itu dengan perlahan. Emily yang sedang memasak, segera mematikan api wajan dan bergegas menuju sofa.

Di sofa terbaring tak bergerak sesosok gadis muda. Rambut hitam lurusnya berantakan dan basah. Ia mengenakan celana _jeans_ lusuh dan kaos lengan panjang yang basah kuyup. Tapi yang membuat Emily terkesiap dan panik adalah kulitnya yang putih pucat dan bibirnya yang membiru.

“Dimana kau menemukan gadis ini?!” Emily menyentuh dahi gadis itu, dan segera menarik tangannya kembali. Dugaannya benar, gadis ini membeku.

“Aku menemukannya pingsan di hutan saat patroli. Sam menyuruhku segera membawanya kesini. Emily, dia membeku, dan detak jantungnya lemah sekali….” Nada suara Embry cemas. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi sang gadis—

“Jangan!”

Embry tersentak kaget, ia segera menarik tangannya kembali. Ia menoleh menatap Emily yang segera menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu dengan selimut yang ada di sofa.

“Jangan menyentuh kulitnya langsung dengan tanganmu. Suhu tubuhmu yang sekarang malah akan membuat kulitnya terluka. Embry, cari seluruh selimut yang ada di kamar, segera bawa ke sini. Cepat!”

Embry bergegas ke kamar. Ia mengambil dua selimut tebal di tempat tidur, dan tiga selimut lagi dari dalam lemari sebelum segera kembali ke ruang tamu. Di sana ia mendapati Emily sedang melepas baju yang dipakai sang gadis.

“Emily, hanya ini yang kutemukan.”

Ia menoleh sekilas, sebelum kembali berusaha memakaikan _sweater_ besar ke gadis itu, “Tidak apa-apa, itu cukup.”

Tangan Emily bergerak untuk memegang celana yang dipakai gadis itu sebelum berhenti; ia menoleh dan menatap Embry. Si _shapesifter_ balas menatap bingung, kemudian pipinya bersemu saat tatapannya mengarah ke _jeans_ si gadis yang basah.

“…ups. Maaf, Emily.” dan ia dengan segera berbalik badan.

Wanita dengan bekas luka itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

Si gadis kali ini mengenakan _sweater_ besar milik Sam dengan dalaman kaus panjang Emily dan celana katun yang terlalu besar untuknya, hingga ujung celananya menggantung. Emily kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, lalu membungkusnya dengan handuk tebal. Yang terakhir adalah menyelimuti tubuh sang gadis dengan tiga selimut tebal dengan rapat menutupi keseluruhan tubuhnya.

“Embry, peluk gadis ini.”

“Hah?” Embry berpaling menatap Emily dengan tatapan nggak percaya.

“Jangan ‘hah’, lakukan saja!”

“T—tapi…!”

“Embry, _my dear_ , gadis ini membeku. Kita tidak punya pemanas, kita tidak punya perapian, dan mana mungkin air panas bisa mengembalikan suhu tubuhnya? Yang ada malah membuat kulitnya luka. Lagipula kau adalah pemanas otomatis yang kebetulan sekali ada disini…” Emily tersenyum manis semanis madu yang entah kenapa senyum itu malah membuat Embry merinding. Ia sudah membuka mulut untuk protes tapi disela duluan oleh Emily.

“Mau tidak mau kau _harus_ mau. Semakin lama kau mengeluh semakin cepat kemungkinan gadis ini terkena hipotermia dan kita tidak ingin itu terjadi, kan?”

Embry, dengan mulut masih setengah terbuka, akhirnya hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. “Oke…”

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum makin lebar.

“Baguslah. Oh, dan hangatkan pipinya dengan tanganmu berbalut kain. Aku akan membuat bubur dan minuman hangat untuknya dan biskuit cokelat untukmu.”

“ _Well_ , paling tidak kau memberiku cemilan gratis, Em.”

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hangat.

Itu kata pertama yang muncul di benakku.

Lalu sensasi seperti basah. Ini sudah pasti pakaianku.

Kemudian lembab.

Sesak.

Nggak bisa bergerak.

Panas.

…dan apakah yang kudengar itu detak jantung?

…

Dan kalau kupikir-pikir, kenapa rasanya seperti dipeluk?

…

Oke, aku punya dua teori untuk keadaan ini. Pertama, pikiran waras—itupun jika aku memang masih memiliki sisa kewarasan—bilang, kalau yang kualami sebelumnya adalah mimpi. Dan saat ini aku ketiduran dengan saudaraku juga ikut tidur di sebelahku.

(Tapi aku paling sensitif kalau masalah tidur, dan akan langsung terbangun bahkan hanya jika seseorang menyentuhku. Lagipula ini nggak menjelaskan sensasi lembab-basah-kering yang menyelimuti badanku.)

Kedua, teori yang berasal dari imajinasi tingkat tinggiku.

 _Ini seperti yang ada di manga Shoujo dan Yaoi, dimana si tokoh utama terbangun dalam keadaan dipeluk erat oleh pemuda tampan dengan karakter_ cool-badass-badguy _yang nantinya akan menjadi pasangan si tokoh utama di jalan cerita. Yang mana jika di manga Yaoi plot cerita tersebut akan berujung adegan berating_ Hardcore _si tokoh utama dan si pemuda—oke, untuk si seme umurnya bervariasi, tapi tetap saja—tampan sebagai_ fanservice _di akhir cerita. Oh, akan lebih komplit lagi kalau si pemuda itu adalah_ pureblood vampire. _Akan banyak adegan gore-tapi-panas yang bisa membuat para fujoshi mimisan._

(…diam. Jangan komentar. Sudah kubilang itu imaji tingkat tinggi. Dan aku sebagai fujoshi nggak bisa meninggalkan penjelasan adegan yang sudah _mainstream_ tapi tetep diminati dengan membedakan genre-nya. Apalagi kau akan menemukan banyak hint BL _bahkan_ jika suatu manga tersebut bergenre Shoujo.

…

Oke, abaikan saja dua paragraf di atas. Cukup ambil baris pertama di paragraf pertama, karena itu intinya. Dan juga tentang _vampire_ -nya.

Tapi _vampire_ nggak punya detak jantung—walau di beberapa sumber, berdetak sangat lambat dan hampir tak terdengar—, nggak punya suhu tubuh atau malah dingin, dan yang pasti kalau benar itu _vampire_ aku pasti sudah mati dari tadi.)

Sebenarnya aku punya pikiran buruk, tapi segera kuenyahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya. Karena jika aku panik sekarang, yang ada malah orang yang saat ini memelukku tersadar. Jika detak jantungnya saja bisa kudengar, ia sudah pasti bisa mendengar irama detak jantungku yang meningkat. Dan aku nggak sebodoh itu untuk membuat waspada orang yang aku bahkan belum tahu siapa.

Dengan _sangat_ perlahan dan tetap tenang aku membuka mata. Dan segera berhadapan dengan sepasang mata hitam yang menatapku tajam dan sedikit khawatir.

 _“Are you alright?_ ”

JDUK.

“Itatatatatatatatatata…” aku meringis kesakitan saat kepalaku bertubrukan dengan sesuatu yang keras di belakang. Terdengar suara orang tertawa geli yang teredam disekitarku. Rintihan terdengar dari belakangku, dan dengan sedikit ngeri aku menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang kontak dengan kepalaku barusan adalah orang.

Mataku melirik ke bawah, dan aku membeku seketika.

 _Jangan menoleh. Jangan menoleh. Apapun yang terjadi. Jangan. Menoleh. Jangan_ —

“[Tengkorak kepalamu keras sekali.] Aow. [Rasanya seperti bertabrakan dengan pintu.]”

—shit.

Dengan mata terbelalak aku menoleh dan berhadapan dengan leher seseorang. Mendongak, dan aku segera bertatapan dengan sepasang manik cokelat. Sebelah tangannya memegang dagunya sambil meringis.

Dingin menjalar dari tulang punggungku dan rasa takut mulai menyebar di pikiranku. Yang kutakutkan adalah keadaan dimana aku benar-benar dipeluk seorang pemuda nggak kukenal dan juga dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya ini—karena jujur saja, yang terpintas di otakku adalah “ _raepraepraepraepRAEP!!!!_ ”—ditambah dengan hal dimana mereka mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Inggris.

 _Seriously_.

Dan struktur wajahnya meneriakkan orang barat. Tulang pipi, warna kulit, hidung, alis mata, rahang. _Western_ , kata pikiranku. Aku berada diantara benua Eropa dan Amerika.

…atau Afrika.

_Tapi tetap saja—!_

“[Hei, kau baik-baik saja?]” nada khawatirnya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku berkedip saat ia mensejajarkan wajahnya denganku dan menatapku dengan seksama.

“[Tidak apa-apa, Embry. Kurasa gadis ini baik-baik saja, mungkin ia hanya kebingungan. Collin, bisa kau panggilkan Em—]”

“—Hattchii…!!”

…dan aku bersin. Dan tanpa sengaja menabrakkan kepalaku ke dagu orang yang dipanggil Embry ini, lagi.

(…entah kenapa saat aku mendengar orang di depanku tadi mengucapkan nama pemuda yang memelukku ini, nama sebuah fandom melintas di benakku.

…

Hei, hanya karena aku _freaked out_ dan mereka bebicara dengan bahasa Inggris, bukan berarti aku nggak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

… _well, sort of_.)

“Ow… maaf….” kataku sambil meringis kesakitan. Rasanya seperti baru saja _headbang_ ke dinding….

Tanganku bergerak untuk mengusap kepalaku yang berdenyut, tapi aku nggak bisa menggerakkannya. Aku menunduk dan melihat tubuhku dibalut berlapis-lapis selimut sehingga aku secara praktis mirip kepompong. Aku berusaha menarik keluar tanganku, tapi keduanya menyangkut.

Alis mataku berkedut.

Oke… tarik napas… hembuskan… tarik… hembuskan… tarik—

 _HOLYSHIIIIII_ —

* * *


	6. Love Experiment (JacobxMaleOC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob: Si ~~ban serep~~ _Second Male Lead_ di cerita cinta Bella dan Edward  
> MaleOC: Si _self-proclaimed genius_ , ilmuwan muda yang bidang keahliannya adalah menangkap basah makhluk-makhluk supernatural sebagai ~~eksperimen~~ relawan bahan uji coba  
> Asisten 'tercinta': Rubah ekor lima yang kepergok basah lagi malingin rumah si ilmuwan, di _blackmail_ buat jadi asisten eksperimen dan relawan tanpa upah. Sudah 5 tahun sejak awal pertemuan dengan sang ilmuwan tapi masih menyesali nasib apesnya hari itu

Jadi—Jacob terimprint. Simpel. Well, itu bagus. Para serigala senang, para Tetua bahagia —khususnya Billy—, para Cullen memberi selamat dan bersyukur karena akhirnya tak ada lagi yang akan menghalangi dirinya dan sang soulmate sejati dalam menjalin kisah asmara —oke, yang terakhir itu Edward—, dan Bella si 'cinta pertama' merasa lega karena akhirnya teman masa kecil —dan _cough_ banserepdadakanpenggantiEdward _cough_ —nya itu akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaan. Dan akhirnya tak akan membuat hatinya bimbang antara cinta sejatinya yang penuh _passion_ pada Edward atau cinta manis pemberian Jacob yang mengisi luka hati Bella yang diberikan oleh Edward... oke, sepertinya Bella terlalu banyak membaca novel roman picisan. Kepedean pula.

Intinya sih, semua orang bahagia.

Well... semua orang bahagia _kecuali_ yang menjadi objek kebahagiaan mereka. Alias—

—Jacob Black.

Sebelumnya, mari kita ulas kembali informasi singkat tentang 'Jacob Black'.

Nama: Jacob 'Jake' Black; Gender: laki-laki; Spesies:... erm, manusia _dan_ shapeshifter; Keluarga: ayah Billy Black, ibu Sarah Black (meninggal), dua kakak perempuan Rebecca dan Rachel; Sahabat: Embry Call dan Quil Ateara ke-Lima; Cinta pertama: Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan. Mau data selengkap-lengkapnya? Silakan buka di Twilight wikipedia.

Kisahnya dimulai saat Bella pindah ke Forks, dan segala misteri masa lalu mulai bermunculan. Tetapi kisah cintanya —sekaligus perannya yang sesungguhnya— dimulai saat Jacob berubah menjadi salah satu dari kumpulan serigala kelebihan hormone dan steroid saat berumur 16 tahun; lebih tepatnya _itu_ adalah saat peran utamanya sebagai _cough_ banserep _cough_ penyembuh luka hati Bella dimulai.

Walau _ending_ nya menyedihkan, sih. _Downright pathetic,_ pula.

Bella tetap cinta mati (atau dalam kasus ini cinta mati-sampai-jadi-zombie) pada Edward si makhluk kombinasi spesies vampir-zombie-rainbow dan dengan berurai air mata dan berat hati menyatakan kebenarannya pada Jacob.

Kemudian awan _emo_ Bella pindah ke Jacob.

Kalau sebelumnya Bella yang _catatonic_ karena ditinggal kabur Edward dan mengurung diri di kamar dengan Jacob yang berusaha menyemangatinya, kali ini Jacob yang mojok di sudut kamar karena patah hati cintanya ditolak dan Bella yang berusaha berkomunikasi dengannya.

Dan kemudian mari kita kembali ke paragraf awal.

Jacob ter _imprint_.

Oke—bukannya ia tidak senang atau apa saat akhirnya menemukan _belahan jiwa_ , tapi tak bisakah kalau itu adalah Bella?

Bukannya kalau itu adalah gadis lain ia tidak akan menerima —ini _imprint_ , bung, hanya cukup pandangan mata pertama dan _BAM—_ dan ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kalau missal si 'gadis' diganti dengan 'anak perempuan' atau 'wanita' sekalian seperti kasus imprint Quil dan Sam. Dan Jacob langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama —factor utama? _Imprint_ , tentu saja— pada si belahan jiwa.

Sesaat setelah mata coklatnya bertabrakan dengan _heterochromatic_ biru-abu dan biru-hijau itu, Jacob yakin jantungnya absen berdetak selama tiga detik. Saat tatapannya mengelana ke surai sewarna langit malam itu, jemarinya gatal ingin menyentuh dan _merasakan_ tekstur lembut surai yang acak-acakan itu. Dan saat pandangannya turun ke bibir _baby pink_ yang sedikit berkilau karena lembab itu...

...

_*Gulp*_

_Well._

...Jadi, Jacob tidak menolak sama sekali dengan kebahagiaan itu, ia malah _menyelam_ di dalamnya. Yang jadi masalahnya...

...kenapa dia mesti imprint dengan seseorang bergender sama dengan dirinya, coba?

Yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya adalah ilmuwan jenius —yang langsung dibantah habis-habisan oleh sang asisten tercinta— dengan tingkat kewarasan dipertanyakan, pula?

.

.

_Oh Fate you fucking bitch!_

_._

_._

_/"Aku sudah berhasil mengumpulkan sampel darahmu, kulitmu, helai rambutmu, dan yang ini adalah potongan kuku jarimu... Kehehehe.... Sekarang, berikan sampel sperma milikmu padaku!"_

_"H-hah?!"/_

_._

_._


	7. Song of Dragoon (LOTR OC) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC from Another World with Dragoon Job in LOTR

_Abu._

_Masih hangat, masih berasap, dengan sulur tipis kelabu melayang di udara. Sisa-sisa api kecil berkelip belum mati. Tidak terlalu jauh, sepotong patahan kayu menancap dari tanah - lima serpihan yang lebih kecil mencuat mengelilinginya, membentuk parodi simbol kematian dengan kulit kayu yang mengelupas sebagai sayapnya. Beberapa bara api bersinar diantara celah-celahnya, terbakar sekaligus tidak membakar._

Inhale. Exhale.

_Sulfur dan Karbon monoksida dan debu dan asap api bercampur di udara._

_Pemandangan reruntuhan itu hampir familiar._

_Ia membuka sebelah mata saat angin berhembus pelan, menyebarkan ribuan bunga api melesat ke langit malam terhiaskan warna darah._

_Ini... menyakitkan._

_Bukan hanya mengacu pada rasa sakit fisik - bukan hanya rasa sakit karena pecahan kayu yang tertanam di punggung begitu dalam hingga kau selalu merasakan nyeri di lukanya saat hujan, bukan hanya sensasi menggigit dari pecahan kaca yang menggurat dan selamanya membekas di lenganmu atau bingkai berat yang dulunya adalah daun pintu dan sekarang menindih kakimu. Ada juga gema sensasi seperti tangan yang mencakar dadamu, merobek daging dan tulang dengan mudah, mencapai organ jantungmu dan kemudian meremas -_

_Ia menarik napas, tajam dan gemetar, panjang dan pendek di saat bersamaan._

Bernapas.

Inhale, exhale.

_..._

_Rasanya sakit._

_Sangat._

_Dan rasa sakitnya tidak semua karena luka fatal fisik._

_Itu adalah memori - memori tentang teman dan rekan dan keluarga yang gagal kau selamatkan meskipun kau tahu peristiwa yang akan datang. Tahu, tapi masih tak berdaya untuk menyelamatkan mereka._

_(Gagal. Apapun yang kau lakukan selalu gagal.)_

_(Lagi dan lagi dan_ lagi _.)_

_... Rasanya menyakitkan._

_Rasanya lebih menyakitkan di dalam daripada di luar, sangat menyakitkan hingga rasanya hampir... tak tertahankan._

_Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menanggungnya. Ia sudah berjanji kepada mereka bahwa ia akan terus hidup untuk mereka. Ia sudah berjanji._

_Tidak peduli jika ia harus mengingat segalanya. Tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya sia-sia. Tidak peduli... jika ia satu-satunya yang tersisa._

_(Always_ remember _.)_

.

.

.

Blink.

* * *

Ia terbangun di sebuah makam tua.

Tak bernyawa. Tandus. Lengkap dengan partikel kecil debu yang menari-nari di sudut ruangan.

Selain dari kurangnya pasokan oksigen, ini bukan tempat yang buruk untuk bangun. Cahaya hangat bersinar melalui celah-celah di dinding membentuk bintang-bintang kecil bertebaran di lantai batu. Langit-langitnya memiliki semacam pola hiasan yang diukir dengan rumit, yang biasanya kau temui pada kastil-kastil tua. Cukup mewah, sebenarnya.

Ia bergerak bangkit dan mengayunkan kakinya turun. Tubuhnya terasa seperti seseorang meratakannya dan menjadikannya sebagai karpet. Ia merasa... tidak baik. Lelah. Pemandangannya mungkin akan segera berhenti berputar.

Ia membuka mulut dan berhenti saat suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya seperti besi-besi yang saling bergesekan. Melengking tajam. Seperti kuda yang sekarat. Seperti pedang yang saling begesekan.

Ini membawa ingatan kembali.

Seberapa pun menggodanya untuk kembali merebahkan diri dan tidur lebih lama, ia merasa waktu istirahatnya sudah memakan waktu yang lama. Terlalu lama.

Ia berdiri dan mendekati bebatuan besar di ujung ruangan. Jari-jemarinya mengetuk permukaan tekstur batu. Dulu ada sebuah pintu masuk di sini. Tapi jalan ini tertutup, dan ia masih terlalu lemah untuk menembus reruntuhan ini. Tapi tentu saja, oksigen pasti datang dari suatu tempat.

Sebuah kilatan cahaya menarik perhatiannya. Ia menoleh, dan menatap.

...

Itu... ia hampir melupakannya.

Ia menghela napas. Kakinya mulai melangkah mendekat hingga ia berdiri tepat di depannya. Ia kembali menatap, kali ini pada bayangan dirinya yg terpantul pada permukaan itu.

(Permukaannya mengkilat memantulkan cahaya. Bersih. Putih bening. Dengan lingkaran warna pelangi dimana cahaya bertemu permukaannya.

Terakhir kali ia melihatnya sebersih ini adalah sesaat sebelum ia membuatnya merobek daging dan menggores tulang dan menembus segala bentuk perlindungan hingga seluruh permukaannya bermandikan merah yang takkan hilang hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkannya terus menarimenari _menari—_ )

_— Blink_.

Ia terdiam sesaat, sebelum tangannya perlahan terangkat dan menggenggamnya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut dan terlatih ia menyarungkannya dan menggantungnya di pinggang.

Ia kembali menoleh ke reruntuhan sisa-sisa pintu.

Sekarang, jalan keluar dari sini.

Ia mendongak, matanya menelusuri langit-langit mencari celah cahaya. Jika retakan pada batu tebal itu bisa membuat cahaya menembus masuk, mungkin ia bisa menemukan titik lemahnya dan—

— _ketemu_.

Ia mulai bergerak perlahan dan memanjat naik. Jemarinya mencengkeram dinding batu melalui celah-celah kecil yang ada karena erosi waktu. Otot tangan dan kakinya seperti terbakar karena tubuhnya masih lemah untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Tapi ia terus bergerak naik dan mengabaikan tangannya yang mulai gemetaran.

Rasanya lama sekali sebelum akhirnya ia berada tepat di permukaan langit-langit yang diincarnya.

Tangannya bergerak ke pinggang dan jemarinya bergerak menggenggamnya. Matanya masih mencermati retakan panjang pada batu di hadapannya. Sedikit tekanan di sini dan putar di sini maka seharusnya akan membuat—

**_Crack._ **

Senyum mengembang di sudut bibirnya. Sebelum ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, udara yang memasuki paru-parunya masih sepelan kupu-kupu. Lemah. Belum kembali seperti yang seharusnya.

Ia menarik tubuhnya melewati lubang yang ia buat itu. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kumpulan rumput hijau di tanah.

Matanya berair saat melihat lautan hijau padang rumput. Dengan langit seperti pita berwarna biru terang yang membentang di atasnya. Bintik-bintik cahaya matahari terpantul dari pepohonan. Ia berdiri dan mulai terhuyung-huyung, tidak terbiasa mendapatkan keseimbangan kembali dengan cepat.

Ia menatap pemandangan di hadapannya sesaat. Menikmati bagaimana angin menerpa wajahnya dan membelai rambutnya. Menghirup aroma rumput dan segar embun sesudah hujan. Memandang kagum kumpulan warna di hadapannya. Hingga akhirnya ia bergerak maju.

Walau beberapa langkah yang diambilnya masih membuat kakinya gemetar. Dan mereka bilang tidur itu membuat orang bertenaga.

* * *

.

_Songs of Dragoon_

_._

_a Lord of The Rings OC Fanfiction_

_._

_._

_An Adventure..._

_Of a Torment Soul..._

_The Wandering Soul that Knows no Rest_

_It has Her Give..._

_That Bestowed Upon It..._

_And Become It Curse_

_A Journey..._

_To Find The Promise..._

_To Rest, in Eternal Slumber_

_It has not Identity, Nothing to Left..._

_But Memories Remain..._

_And It Ability to Remember_

_And Then..._

_The Paths is Set,_

_and The Journey is Begin...._

_._

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan kemudian author lupa plot LOTR orz  
> Fic ini adalah hasil kawin silang antara FF7 Lore, FF Dragoon Job, dan Orific yang author ciptakan cuma buat _background story_ si OC. Udah selesai kerangka plotnya, tetapi kemudian digebukin sama LOTR _deep lore without mercy_ orz  
> Tags: Time-Loop(?), Dimension Travel, Accidental Adoption(s), Accidental Secret Guild


	8. Song of Dragoon (LOTR OC) 2

**_Rumor_ **

Lord Elrond duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya di Rivendell, menunggu Gandalf tiba berkunjung. Sudah beberapa tahun sejak mereka bisa bertemu, tapi dengan banyaknya rumor buruk beredaran mereka menjadi terlalu sibuk untuk bisa meluangkan waktu untuk saling berbicara santai. Tapi sekarang, rumor-rumor yang beredar sudah terlalu mengkhawatirkan dan mereka harus mendiskusikannya.

"Ayah," Elrohir melangkah dari pintu. "Mithrandir sudah datang."

"Ah, persilakan dia masuk." Ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke balkon saat Gandalf si Kelabu tiba.

"Lord Elrond." Sang Penyihir menyambutnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Ia tersenyum. "Gandalf." Sambutnya kembali. Ia tampak sama seperti saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Pakaiannya kelabu seperti gelarnya, dengan hanya topi biru di kepalanya sebagai satu-satunya warna berbeda. Tongkatnya ia genggam dengan satu tangan, sementara pedang yang Elrond tahu adalah Glamdring terikat di sabuk pinggangnya. "Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu, teman."

"Tentu. Apakah tujuanmu memanggilku ada hubungannya dengan rumor gelap yang sedang menyebar itu, Lord Elrond? Surat terakhirmu itu cukup mengkhawatirkan."

Elrond mengangguk. Ia bergerak duduk di kursi yang berada di balkon, sementara Gandalf mengambil kursi di seberangnya. "Banyak sekali rumor dan hal-hal yang buruk beredaran, temanku. Orc terlihat di sekitar Imlandris, menyerang desa dan kota Manusia, selalu menculik orang-orang saat mereka melarikan diri."

Kesedihan muncul di mata si Penyihir. "Tidak adakah yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan mereka yang diculik?"

"Aku telah mengirimkan para penunggang untuk melacak keberadaan kawanan Orc ini, tetapi itu sepertinya tidak diperlukan. Saat mereka menemukan kawanan Orc itu, mereka sudah mati dan penduduk desa yang diculik sudah kembali ke rumah mereka."

"Hmm... sungguh menarik." Gumam Gandalf. "Aku mendengar hal yang serupa dari Rangers Utara serta Rohan dan juga Gondor. Para Orc yang menyerang dan mengambil tahanan selalu dilacak kemudian dibunuh, para tahanan dibebaskan dan kembali ke kota dan desa terdekat. Sayangnya mereka tidak mengetahui siapa yang menyelamatkan mereka."

"Ya, aku tahu tentang itu. Sebulan yang lalu anggota patrol perbatasanku menemukan penduduk desa yang melarikan diri. Mereka mencari tempat perlindungan di Rivendell. Glorfindel sudah bertanya kepada mereka, yang mereka ingat hanyalah suara lonceng berdentang di udara dan sekelebat kain merah sebelum para Orc itu dibantai."

Elrond menghela napas. "Kami juga mendengar cerita yang serupa dari para pedagang yang singgah di Rivendell. Dan mereka mulai memanggil orang asing ini Nelladel."

Si Penyihir tersenyum, nada humor bisa terdengar dari suaranya, dan Elrond akan mengira Gandalf menganggap hal ini sepele jika ia tidak menyadari bagaimana mata penyihir itu berkilat dengan firasat. "Panggilan yang tidak buruk."

* * *

**_Path_ **

"Ikuti jalur pepohonan ini; daunnya lebih cerah dan batangnya lebih besar. Mudah dibedakan dengan pohon biasa. Namanya _Glass Glow_ , jangan sampai kalian salah mengenalinya."

Mata bocah perempuan itu membesar saat menatap daun hijau seperti kaca ditangannya. Jari telunjuk kecilnya meraba perlahan gurat-gurat daun yang memancarkan sinar redup.

Ia tersenyum dalam hati. "Pastikan kalian tidak keluar jalur, jika tidak kalian akan tersesat, mengerti?"

Tatapan mata anak itu beralih ke arahnya. "Y-ya, Mister."

Kali ini senyum tipis mengembang di sudut bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak ke rambutnya yang tertutup tudung jubahnya, ujung jemarinya menyentuh benda yang dicarinya. Ia menarik keluar sepasang lonceng kecil yang semula terikat di rambutnya, bunyinya berdenting halus di udara.

Ia meraih tangan bocah perempuan itu, dan menaruh lonceng tadi di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu, pastikan jangan hilang."

"Eh, M-mister?"

"Dengarkan instruksiku dengan baik," selanya. Mata anak itu semakin membesar, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil.

"Saat kalian berjalan melewati jalur itu, kalian belum tentu aman. Mungkin kalian bertemu hewan buas, atau mungkin juga makhluk-makhluk seperti _mereka_..."

Wajahnya memucat. Bocah itu merinding.

Tangannya bergerak menepuk pelan kepala bocah perempuan itu. "Nah, tapi aku yakin kalian akan baik-baik saja selama berada di jalur itu dan berhati-hati. Oh, dan benda ini," jemarinya mengetuk pelan lonceng yang sekarang digenggam erat bocah itu, "adalah kunci utama menuju tempat perlindungan aman."

Ia tidak bisa menahan senyum pahit berkembang di sudut bibirnya.

( _Safe, you say? What a hypocrite—_ )

—Blink.

( _Smile, smile_ )

"Setiap satu kali matahari terbenam dan matahari terbit, bunyikan lonceng itu. Begitu seterusnya. Seberapa pun lelahnya kalian, tetap bunyikan. Seharusnya setelah bunyi lonceng ke enam, kalian akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sangat cantik." lanjutnya. _Pfft, cantik?_

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Dan saat melihat ekspresi si bocah ia tidak dapat menahan tawa geli yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Cantik?"

"Pftt— hihihihi... _snrk—_ pff.... _cough_ , ahem. Ya, cantik. Sangat cantik. Dan mereka memiliki rambut paling indah di dunia. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan keberatan kalau kau ingin menyentuh rambut mereka jika kau bertanya...."

...Membayangkan ekspresi _pokerface_ mereka saat ditanya dengan inosennya oleh bocah perempuan _apakah ia boleh bermain dengan rambut mereka yang indah dan cantik itu dan bolehkah ia mengepang rambut mereka?_

_Their face. Oh Etro, their face..._

Dan jika dari mata berbinar bocah di depannya itu, bayangannya itu akan segera terwujud secepatnya.

"Orang-orang yang sangat cantik ini adalah Elf. Dan mereka yang akan melindungi kalian semua, dan jika mungkin bisa membawa kalian pulang. Selama mereka bertanya apapun kalian menjawabnya dengan jujur."

Mata bocah itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "P-pulang...? Ke tempat... Mama...?"

Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut bocah itu. Rasa panas di dadanya berubah dingin membeku saat pemandangan bocah di depannya bertumpang tindih dengan _ingatan_ yang lain...

Ia memaksa tangannya tidak mengencang.

"Ya, pulang." Ia tersenyum lembut. Sebelum tatapannya berubah serius. "Aku ingin kau menjaga yang lain, karena kau yang lebih tua di sini. Kau harus bisa menuntun mereka selama perjalanan, karena selama kalian bersama-sama, aku yakin kalian semakin cepat bisa pulang kembali. Apa kau mengerti?"

Bocah itu hanya menatapnya syok, sebelum tekad bersinar di matanya.

Ia mengangguk pasti. "Baiklah, Mister. Aku akan berusaha."

Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis, matanya tertuju pada sosok-sosok tak sadarkan diri di belakang bocah itu.

* * *

**_Leads_ **

Beberapa hari kemudian, patroli Elf yang saat itu dipimpin oleh Elladan menemukan sekelompok anak-anak Manusia di salah satu jalur rahasia ke perbatasan Rivendell. Beberapa jam sebelumnya pengintai mereka membawa kabar tentang bunyi lonceng yang berdentang terbawa angin. Saat mendengar tentang suara lonceng, Elladan merasa ia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Curiga jika para Makluk Kegelapan mendapatkan cara lolos dari patroli, ia memimpin mereka untuk menyelidikinya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mendatangi asal suara dan malah menemukan segerombolan anak-anak dengan pakaian kotor yang kelelahan.

"Kita akan membawa mereka kembali. Setiap orang bawa dua anak. Ayo."

Para Elf segera bergegas mengikuti perintah Elladan. Karena mereka tahu dari tanda di pakaian kotor dan ekspresi kelelahan dan juga ketakutan itu, darimana anak-anak ini berasal. Dan mereka berupaya susah payah mengontrol amarah yang mulai muncul.

_Another victims_.

::©©©::

“—Mister itu baik sekali, dan ia bilang jika aku mematuhi kata-katanya dan membunyikan lonceng ini, kalian akan datang! Oh, dan ia juga membuat lukaku sembuh! Lihat, lihat—!” menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang pucat tanpa goresan, sebelum melanjutkan, “—Leanore dan Ogen juga punya luka di punggung mereka, tapi kemudian Mister menyentuh punggung mereka dan –bam!- luka mereka sudah hilang! Dan, dan, Mister bilang kalian punya rambut paling indaaah sedunia! Dan ia juga bilang kalian tidak akan keberatan jika aku menyentuhnya—kalian tidak keberatan kan? Boleh aku menyentuhnya? Bagaimana jika kukepang?“ bola mata anak perempuan itu membesar dan menatap penuh harap.

Glorfinder hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata dengan senyum membeku di bibirnya. Jika bukan karena pendengaran Elf yang sangat tajam, ia tidak akan bisa memproses kata-kata yang berhamburan dari mulut gadis kecil itu. Dan karena itu juga ia tidak bisa dengan tegas menolak permintaan gadis kecil itu, apalagi dengan _puppy eyes combo_ yang sukses dilakukan.

_But his pride, dammit_.


End file.
